(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive processing apparatus for interactive processing of plural displays, and a method thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Current monitoring and controlling systems have a large display installed in front of operators in order to display overview information such as a system configuration map of a total system, alarms for indicating that something unusual is occurring, for allowing all the operators to grasp a condition of the system at a glance at any time. On the other hand, a display at hand prepared for respective operators displays integrally more detailed information. The amount of the detailed information displayed on each display at hand is numerous, and it is not rare to reach hundreds of images in a large scale system.
The operators monitor using both the large display and their display at hand. The operators grasp entire system states by watching the overview information on the large display, and when an abnormal condition is detected, they examine more detailed data by using their own display at hand and perform necessary control operation.
However, because information displayed on the large display and information shown in displays at hand are independently controlled, a conventional system required a complex operation to provide the necessary information to both in connection with each other. For instance, when a warning lamp blinks on the large display, the operators must retrieve an image displaying control data for the warning from hundreds of images by selecting menu repeatedly. Therefore, there has been a problem of a delayed response to an emergency such as an abnormal condition occurrence or an accident.